indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Прабхупада
= = Лекции Прабхупады Песни посвященные Прабхупаде Песни Прабхупады Книги Прабхупады At 22 years old Abhay married Radharani Devi, who was 11 years old, in a marriage arranged by their parents. Three years later, Radharani gave birth to Abhay's first son = = 350px|thumb|Прабхупада надиктовует книги 350px|thumb| Прабхупада - шакти-авеша-аватара Господа нитьянанды. Основатель ИСККОН. Абха́й Чаранарави́нда Бхактиведа́нта Сва́ми Прабхупа́да (санскр. अभयचरणारविन्द भक्तिवेदान्त स्वामीप्रभुपाद, abhaya-caraṇāravinda bhakti-vedānta svāmī prabhupāda IAST, бенг. অভয়চরনাবিন্দ ভক্তিবেদান্ত স্বামীপ্রভুপাদ, также известен как Шри́ла Прабхупа́да; 1 сентября 1896, Калькутта — 14 ноября 1977, Вриндаван) — индуистский вайшнавский религиозный деятель и проповедник; автор, переводчик и комментатор священных писаний индуизма; основатель Международного общества сознания Кришны (ИСККОН). Прожил: 81 год Поворотным моментом в жизни Абхая стала его встреча с выдающимся проповедником и реформатором гаудия-вайшнавизма Бхактисиддхантой Сарасвати (1874—1937), который успешно продолжил миссию своего отца Бхактивиноды Тхакура (1838—1914). Бхактивинода проповедовал, что учение Чайтаньи было высочайшей формой теизма и предназначалось не для какой-то одной религии или нации, а для всего человечества. Он также предсказал, что придёт время, когда гаудия-вайшнавизм распространится по всему миру: О, когда же придёт тот день, когда удачливые англичане, французы, русские, немцы и американцы возьмут транспаранты, мриданги и караталы и начнут киртан на улицах своих городов. Следуя по стопам своего отца, Бхактисиддханта прилагал усилия для возрождения угасшего к тому времени эгалитарного духа гаудия-вайшнавизма и стремился успешно донести эту религиозную традицию до современного ему общества. Подобно Чайтанье за четыре столетия до него, Бхактисиддханта подчёркивал открытость гаудия-вайшнавизма для представителей низших каст34. В 1911 году, когда Абхай ещё учился в школе, Бхактисиддханта опубликовал буклет, в котором фактически назвал кастовую систему бессмысленной и доказывал, что принадлежность к касте определялась не рождением, а качествами человека35. Таким образом, Бхактисиддханта не выступал за упразднение кастовой системы, но утверждал, что любой человек, получив надлежащее обучение, мог стать брахманом и получить право носить священный шнур. В 1918 году Бхактисиддханта основал гаудия-вайшнавскую миссионерскую организацию «Гаудия-матх». На момент его смерти в 1937 году действовало 64 центра Гаудия-матха: 62 в Британской Индии и 2 в Европе (Лондоне и Берлине). Абхай впервые встретился с Бхактисиддхантой в 1922 году в Калькутте. Эта судьбоносная встреча состоялась по настоянию Нарена Маллика, одного из друзей Абхая. Поначалу Абхай не хотел идти на контакт с Бхактисиддхантой, так как имел не самое лучшее мнение об индийских «аскетах и чудотворцах». В детстве ему уже довелось общаться со многими гуру и садху, которых Гоур Мохан приглашал к себе домой, но никто из них не произвёл на него благоприятного впечатления. Абхаю казалось, что одни из них лишь притворялись святыми странниками, но на самом деле были просто попрошайками, жившими на подаяния от благочестивых индусов, а другие, хоть и были искусны в философских дебатах, отличались высокомерием4. Однако Нарен упорно настаивал и после долгих уговоров буквально за руку привёл Абхая в центр Гаудия-матха в Калькутте на встречу с Бхактисиддхантой. Первым делом Бхактисиддханта спросил их, почему они, будучи молодыми, образованными людьми, «не проповедуют послание Господа Чайтаньи по всему миру». Абхаю не очень понравился такой прямолинейный вопрос, который, к тому же, показался ему нерелевантным. Абхай вступил со своим будущим гуру в дискуссию, в ходе которой, с позиции сторонника Ганди, усомнился в целесообразности проповеди учения Чайтаньи в стране, находящейся в колониальной зависимости от Великобритании. По мнению Абхая, Индия сначала должна была получить независимость, ибо никто не примет духовное послание, исходящее из колониально зависимой страны. На это Бхактисиддханта ответил, что проповедь духовного знания не зависела от политической обстановки, от того, кто находился у власти. Гаудия-вайшнавизм предлагал единственное действенное решение мировых проблем и поэтому проповедь учения Чайтаньи не должна была заставлять себя ждать, а должна была стать приоритетом. Послание Бога вечно, в то время как правители приходят и уходят, становясь жертвами неумолимого времени. Этот аргумент окончательно сразил Абхая и он тут же внутренне принял Бхактисиддханту как своего духовного учителя. Много лет спустя он вспоминал: «Я немедленно принял его как духовного учителя. Не формально, а в моём сердце». После встречи с Бхактисиддхантой Абхай, по всей видимости, отказался от своих националистических идей. В последующие несколько десятилетий он вёл двойную жизнь: предпринимателя и семьянина, и духовного искателя и проповедника. Библиография (на английском): Bhagavad-Gītā As It Is Śrīmad Bhāgavatam Śrī Caitanya-caritāmṛta Teachings of Lord Caitanya The Nectar of Devotion The Nectar of Instruction Śrī Īśopaniṣad Easy Journey to Other Planets Kṛṣṇa Consciousness: The Topmost Yoga System Kṛṣṇa, The Supreme Personality of Godhead Perfect Questions, Perfect Answers Teachings of Lord Kapila, the Son of Devahūti Trascendental Teachings of Prahlāda Mahārāja Dialectic Spiritualism — A Vedic View of Western Philosophy Teachings of Queen Kuntī Kṛṣṇa, the Reservoir of Pleasure The Science of Self-Realization The Path of Perfection Search for Liberation Life Comes From Life The Perfection of Yoga Beyond Birth and Death On the Way to Kṛṣṇa Rāja-vidyā: The King of Knowledge Elevation to Kṛṣṇa Consciousness Kṛṣṇa Consciousness: The Matchless Gift См. Бхакти-сиддханта Сарасвати https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Бхактиведанта_Свами_Прабхупада Избранное из лекций Прабхупады Категория:ISKCON Категория:Прабхупада